1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to overhead door assemblies and, more particularly, to overhead door assemblies with supports which resist wind loads and other such loads acting on the door when the door lies in a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Overhead door assemblies, e.g., garage doors, generally include an articulated door and a guide and support track assemblies which support the door in a raised position and in a lowered position where it closes an opening in a wall. Rollers mounted to edge portions of the door connect the door to a track assembly and allow the door to move between the two positions.
Manufacturers of those prior door assemblies have designed them to withstand loading by normal forces. However, certain areas experience higher than normal forces from the elements. For example, in certain coastal areas, hurricanes and other such disturbances generate winds that move at extremely high velocities. The forces from those winds damage conventional door installations by breaking the door, bending the support track, or bending the stems of the rollers.
One solution to the problem identified above is to provide door assemblies with stronger components that can withstand larger forces. But, this solution substantially increases the cost of the door assembly. The present invention provides a solution without the disadvantage of substantially greater material costs. The door assembly of the present invention includes simple and durable support members that allow a standard door assembly to withstand heavy loading.